


Personal Celebration

by PigeonsToCrows



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Kissing, Oral Sex, They're Both Eighteen, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonsToCrows/pseuds/PigeonsToCrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey decides to treat her girlfriend to a personal celebration after their football team wins a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> To the prompt "Victory".
> 
> This is my first f/f fic, and in turn, my first nsfw f/f fic! I hope it's alright, and that you all enjoy it!

Phasma kneeled casually on the gleaming hardwood floor of her parents’ home, slate eyes focused firmly downward as she scrubbed a few scuff marks from the surface with a damp cloth. It wasn’t difficult to get the marks to disappear, and soon enough, the tall teen was sitting up straight again. As she leaned back onto perfectly balanced legs, she looked around the immediate area for any other scuffs in the polished wood. Just as she noticed one spot a few feet away from her, a generic, red solo cup flew over and thumped against her head, before clattering to the floor and rolling away from her. 

“Hey,” it took her a moment to react, having to steady herself by putting her hands out in front of her, before she turned her head to look at the assaulter, “We’re supposed to be cleaning _up_ the mess, not _spreading_ it around.” Phasma scolded, though her tone held no malice to it as she smiled.

Rey stood a few feet away, her hands on her hips as she looked at the other, expression smug and amused. “I just wanted to congratulate you again, miss winning team captain.” 

This made Phasma, who remained crouched on the floor, spread her lips to reveal her teeth in a wider smile. By now, she knew Rey well enough to know that that couldn’t be the only thing she wanted to say. Rey was one of the most talkative girls she’d met, once you get her going. It was nice, seeing as the blonde prefered to listen.

“Well, thanks,” she dipped her head slightly to nod politely, before following quickly with a less sincere and more sarcastic comment, “Now, get back to cleaning up the kitchen.”

The two had been busy with cleaning up Phasma’s house after the celebratory party that had taken place a few hours previously. Phasma’s team, the Stormtroopers, had won the first game of the season, and thus she had been obliged to invite the rest of the team, and about one-fourth of their high school, over to her house for a victory afternoon of light drinking and other celebratory shenanigans. Rey, being the lovely girlfriend that she was, decided to stay after to help Phasma clean up the mess.

To the order, Rey puffed out her cheeks defiantly for a moment, before complaining, “We’ve been cleaning for a hour, I’m bored.” After speaking, her expression changed into a much more playful one as she shifted her weight onto the opposite leg, smirking as she added, “Besides, I thought maybe we should have our own sort of celebration.” 

The taller of the two raised one pale blonde eyebrow at the other’s words, expression portraying interest as she pushed herself up from her spot on the floor. Now that she was standing, she took a few steps in Rey’s direction, so that she could close the space between them by reaching out and taking ahold of her. With their height difference, it was easy enough for her to lean forwards enough to rest her forehead against the other girl’s as she inquired further. 

“Oh? And what did you have in mind for celebration, hm?” Her tone was even and quiet, and it held a particularly sultry note to it.

Rey responded to the other senior’s touch happily, her hands moving to slide up Phasma’s forearms until they rested gently on her elbows. She looked up into the taller’s pale eyes as she leaned her much more lithe body in towards her girlfriend’s embrace, a playful smile on her lips. 

“I was thinking we could do something a little more… Personal.” Rey explained vaguely, batting her eyelashes in a very vain attempt to appear innocent to the suggestive ideas that were suggested by her words. 

Phamsa bit the inside of her cheek briefly, before she chuckled lightheartedly, her thumbs rubbing soft circles into the material of Rey’s shorts as she considered her offer. After a minute of silence, and just admiring Rey’s beautiful brown eyes, Phasma moved her rough hands quickly down the smaller girl’s thighs, until she could swiftly grab her just above the knees and hoist her up to her waist.

Rey let out a short dazed noise, but once she realized what the other was doing, it was only seconds before she wrapped her softly tanned legs around Phasma’s waist and looping her toned arms around her neck for support. Phasma adjusted her grip on the other, moving her hands back forwards to hold her girlfriend up by her bottom, as she began to move towards where the couch was. 

Rey dipped her head down to connect their lips in a passionate and jovial kiss, allowing one hand to come up and tangle loosely in the short platinum hair that she found atop Phasma’s head. The blonde let her eyes slip shut, not worried about dropping Rey. The smaller girl was light, not to mention that Phasma was no where near lacking in muscle, and she knew the layout of her parents’ home like the back of her hand. 

Their lips moved excitedly against each other, mouths parting to allow their tongues to move past their teeth. Phasma explored the familiar opening of Rey’s mouth with an intense dedication as they neared the couch. Her chest heaved strongly as the kiss deepened, hot air mingling with Rey’s own breath as they breathed deeply through their noses. Phasma had stopped walking, they had reached the large couch in her living room, and waited to set Rey down on it until the lithe girl pulled her head away to inhale fresh air. 

Phasma simultaneously laid Rey down onto the couch cushion, while falling down to her knees between Rey’s still spread legs. She looked up into Rey’s eyes with a smirk, and was greeted only moments later by Rey’s hands coming up to cup her pale cheeks and pull her forwards into another eager kiss. This kiss was equally as passionate, though it was considerably messier than the first was, leaving them both breathless and having to lick their lips once they broke away from each other again. 

“Do you want to keep going?” Phasma asked in a much huskier tone as they looked at each other with hungry, half-lidded eyes. She certainly did, and she smiled once Rey nodded eagerly in approval for her to continue with the activity.

Phasma moved forwards to press her lips chastely against Rey’s, showing her appreciation briefly, before she moved her mouth down to connect with where Rey’s jaw met her neck. She took a few minutes to press messy kisses and teasing bites against the warm flesh of her girlfriend’s neck. Rey did nothing to hide the small, dissolute noises of pleasure as they left her lips, her hands moving so one could hold Phasma’s shoulder, while the other weaved into her short hair.

The kisses moved gradually down the length of Rey’s neck, and Phasma couldn’t help but to leave a few pretty marks that would last the night as she listened to the entrancing noises that came from the smaller girl. Once she reached the spot where Rey’s skin was hidden away by her shirt, she pulled back to look, smug, at the trail that she had left, before wasting little time in grabbing the hem of her shirt and lifting it up and over Rey’s head, with a little bit of cooperative help. Phasma discarded the article of clothing quickly by tossing off to the other end of the couch. 

Now without the blocking clothing, she could eye greedily at the lightly toned and tanned upper body of her girlfriend. She licked her lips eagerly, before leaning forwards to resume kissing Rey’s body, starting with her collarbone. As she sucked at the tender skin, her hands roamed Rey’s sides, sliding gently up and down, feeling across her toned stomach muscles and up to her ribs, curving up and over her concealed breasts, and finally moving back to curl around her and locate her bra clasp. She made easy work of getting it to unclasp, and she slid it quickly off of her chest and down her arms, until she could toss it towards the general direction of where she’d previously banished the shirt. 

Phasma took advantage of Rey’s bra being removed, her rough hands coming up again to cup and knead her breasts tenderly. After her kisses had come down to right in between Rey’s breasts, she stopped and came back up to her waiting, parted lips, initiating another feverish kiss.Their teeth clacked, but they didn’t mind as the kiss continued. Rey moaned against Phasma’s lips as the taller continued to feel her chest, before the blonde slowly began to ease her backwards onto the couch, into a much more relaxed position. 

The kiss continued for a moment, before Phasma pulled away and looked down at Rey’s face, her own slate eyes dilated with arousal. Her hands left their place on her chest, fingers dragging leisurely down her tanned stomach, and stopping to curl around the edge of her shorts. Rey kept her eyes on her the entire time she pulled her shorts down, tugging them over her hips, and then scooting back slightly to be able to slide them off both of her strong legs. Phasma observed silently that Rey was wet already, her panties visibly damp in a small area, as she discarded the shorts to the side. 

She quickly ducked her head down, inches away from Rey’s panties. As she stuck her tongue out from between her lips, her clear grey eyes flicked upwards to look at Rey’s face again. Her eyes were half lidded and full of desire, watching Phasma’s every move with a great intensity. The blonde gave the brunette a few, flat tongued, experimental licks. She could taste her girlfriend through the thin layer of fabric, and it was obvious that Rey could feel the stimulation as her hands moved to ball into Phasma’s short blonde hair. She continued to give Rey thick, slow tongue strokes across her covered vulva, until the brunette girl gently began to push her head away, short, breathless pants escaping her lips.

Phasma pulled away once prompted, and knew immediately why she had been pushed away. Rey’s face was flushed with pleasure, and her lips were parted slightly as she panted, and Phasma could tell that she wanted to move on, quickly. With this in mind, she curled her fingers under the hem of Rey’s panties, and easily slid them over her hips and down her legs, before putting them with the rest of her clothes. Now, with Rey completely unclothed, they could continue. 

The taller took both of Rey’s legs in her hands, before lifting them up to rest them on her shoulders as she leaned forwards, bracing herself by sliding her arms up onto the couch, hands holding Rey tenderly by her hips. She pressed chaste kisses against the tan skin of her inner thighs, slowly nearing her wet vagina. Rey’s legs came slightly together in anticipation, and she softly moaned when Phasma finally passed her tongue slowly over the folds of her labia. 

Phasma moved her tongue in thick, deliberate swipes across and over the length of the glistening folds of her girlfriend’s vagina, fueled by her own want to continue, as well as the pleasured sounds that were slipping past Rey’s lips. As she moved her tongue, she pulled one hand away from where it was gripping Rey’s hip, until it was by her face, delicately spreading her vulva, better exposing her lips and entrance. Her warm tongue glazed over each fold, pushing gently into every area she could, though she only lightly circled her vaginal entrance, teasing her playfully. 

One of Rey’s hands came down to weave itself into the strands of blonde on Phasma’s head, and she couldn’t help her legs from pushing slightly tighter together as she groaned, her heart rate picking up as she was stimulated. Phasma wasn’t at all going easy on the saliva, and Rey was progressively getting wetter as their actions continued. Phasma could feel a little bit of wetness dribbling down her chin, and she lapped everything she could up with her tongue, before moving it up to focus its motions on Rey’s clit, instantly getting a happy vocal response. 

Rey was beyond lubricated enough for the other to slide her fingers right into her opening, but Phasma still took extra delicacy prodding the hole, pushing only the first joint of her index finger into the wet entrance. She pushed slowly, almost teasingly so, into Rey, her tongue continuing to fuel attention to her clitoris all the while. Her finger inched in until it was buried as deeply inside of Rey as it could go, so Phasma slowly began to pull it out again, before thrusting it back into her. 

She did this a couple of times, before she kept her finger buried inside of her girlfriend, who was panting breathily, and began to curl her finger around. The motions were meaningful and determined, searching for the spot that would make Rey lose her thoughts. In an effort to look harder, and give more pleasure to her girlfriend, Phasma slipped her middle finger inside of her as well. The added digit elicited an excitedly shrill noise, and a light, involuntary tug on her hair. 

Phasma’s tongue worked affectionately at her clit, alternating rhythmically from broad, flat tongue strokes, to more precise tongue flicks. Her fingers curled and thrusted into Rey, and after a few precise movements, Rey’s grip on Phasma’s hair tightened, and her legs quivered as a loud gasp came from her. This made Phasma smile, and almost pull away to look up at her, but instead she just continued to twist her fingers around inside of Rey, occasionally hitting the perfect spot and getting more lovely responses.

This went on for a few more minutes, Phasma thrusting her fingers into Rey and licking her clit, while Rey held on tightly, panting and moaning with each new pleasing feeling. After just a few more focused swipes over the spot within Rey, her legs pulled together, holding Phasma close to her involuntarily as her whole body quivered. In moments, she came hard, with Phasma’s name on her lips in a breathless moan.

“Ah- Phamsa,” Rey whimpered again, quietly as she caught her breath. Her hold on Phasma lessened, her legs parting slowly, and the hands caught in her hair moving instead to pet and comb through the platinum blond strands lovingly. Her eyes fluttered shut after a moment, as Phasma affectionately swept her tongue over her labia, lapping up any fluids she could, and helping Rey ride down her orgasm.

After a few moments of oral aftercare, Phasma pulled her face away and licked her lips as she observed her handywork. Rey was pleasantly disheveled, to say the least. Her warmly tanned skin was heavily flushed, and slightly glistening with perspiration. Her brunette hair, normally in tight, even buns, was now falling loose from their hair ties, a few stray strands falling across her forehead and shoulders. Phasma’s heart swelled momentarily with such strong feelings of love, she couldn’t help the wide smile that came over her face as she pressed a kiss against her stomach, before standing up and departing towards the kitchen. 

She was only gone for a minute, and when she came back, she had a warm washcloth in her hand. As she handed it over to Rey, who took it willingly, she leaned forwards and pressed a soft kiss against the other’s lips, before sitting down beside her on the couch. Rey cleaned herself up quickly, and set the cloth aside, before moving to lean into Phasma’s arms. She held her close, and they were quiet for a moment, before Phasma kissed her hair and spoke.

“Y’know, we still have to clean all this up before my parents get back.” 

Rey just sighed quietly and laughed as she pressed closer to her girlfriend.


End file.
